Memory from the past
by Eos-hime
Summary: This is going to be introduction to the story “ Eternal”. Memories belong to Eoshime, but who she is you must find out yourself. Sorry for bad summary. remember that those are memories from many years... Just ended. wait for another part
1. Chapter 1

Hello:)

That will be my first story, so I'm little nervous.  
That will be introduction to the story " Eternal" I have few part's already, but I need translate them into EnglishI hope that "Memories from the past" will help you understand my story, that's why I'm showing them first It will be about 50 short storiesFor mistakes I'm sorry, so if you see some let me know…

First memory – I'm Eos

I was alone. There were fire, water, thunder, calm, wind, time… and much more, but in the same time there was nothing. Light and darkness had a fight in that time, by that duel she was born… Serenity, goddess of Moonlight. I will never forgot her face… that lovely smile was warming me up… The power of creator came to me… She asked me, who I am…

- 'I'm Eos' – I told her.

- Are you Creator? – sweet light around her became even more bright – If you are…?

- I'm not… not alone – Our birthmarks started to glow - We are Creators.


	2. Seeds of Life

Memory - Seeds of life

By our power World was created. Planets and Stars… all at once, but lifeless, empty. Slowly from each came out one soul.

Rise Sailor Soldiers – I said – Became one with your Planets, and be awaken!! – Sun Crystal started glow – I'm calling upon my powers… - from each planet one piece was taken and by the power of my Crystal, Star Seeds was born – Sunshine Power!!

Accept my gift, and see truth – Serenity made Silver Crystal shine – take our power of Creation, and make your Planets full of life .

Life is always my gift, true seeing and feeling belong with Serenity.


	3. Sky Princess

Memory – Sky princess

His hair was short in color of sun. Eyes were like sky, wind danced around him… Him?

- You are…?? – I asked

- Amara Princess of the Sky, ruler of Uranus – voice was masculine but it wasn't bad, just comforting.

- Why were you looking for me?

- Let me share your path. – she bowl before me

- Why?

- Your live is our live. I want be the one who can protect it. – After that her birthmark started to glow, and sword appeared before her.

- Take Space Sword, and become mine. – I had my hand on her head – Stand up, Sailor Uranus , my First Fighter.


	4. Mistress of Death

Memory – By death to live.

Little girl with dark hair sat in the corner of the dance room. Her scent let me remembered the moment of creation.

You must be Saturn – I said

Your majesty – she bowl before me – Yes, I'm Hekate, princess of Saturn.

Why you are sitting alone?

People used to be scared of me, Eos-hime.

I'm not. – I put my hand on her shoulder

Thank you.

Death isn't bad Saturn, it was need. – she smiled – Death leads to new live.

They call me Destructor.

It isn't true.

I wish I could stay- she said - as solder for you…


	5. Guardian of Time

Memory – Guardian of the Time Gate

I was sending the Seeds of Live, when I felt weak, suddenly strong arms caught me and lead to near planet.

- Who are you? – I asked

- I'm Tristra, princess of Pluto. – she smiled – I'm also only one Plutonian, you shouldn't be in space alone...

- You live on this planet alone. Aren't you lonely?

- It's not important, I only wish I could be useful for Eos-hime, but I can't ask her to be her soldier.

- Why?

- She has everything, and her soldiers are great rulers also, but I…

- Stop that Tristra – I let me birthmark glow

- Eos-hime…? - She knelt before me

- Rise my Guardian of Time, my Soldier. - from darkness light was born...


	6. Venus Power

Memory – Venus power.

I was in garden when princess Minako appeared before me, she was so happy… after ritual bowl she started…

- I'm having strange vision, but strange isn't good word…

- About what Venus, I believed that in your Team Mars is… - I started

- It is true, but in that matter…- she smiled – You see princess, I felt something between Lord Serafin and Queen. The way they look… the way they smile…

- You mean…- I said

- Hai… they are in love - said goddess of love – You have my word.

- That's great, Queen shouldn't be alone, and it will be better in the Times of Need.

- Yes, Silver Crystal shall use power of two.

- Venus, can you make him more… you know, she shouldn't wait another thousand of years.

- I know what you have on mind, I will try… - blonde princess smiled softly.


	7. New Serenity will be born

Memory – New Serenity, born from Crystal and love

That day was great, to long I saw Serenity alone. Guardian of Angels called Serafin was our new King. At least we could be sure, that she was happy. One more thing was important. During their wedding Silver Crystal started to glow, by that and love which was made by them… I knew for sure… that New Serenity will be born…Child of Crystal and love… The strongest princess of all.

The happiest moments in my eternal life was back then. Peace and happiness in our Kingdom, and yet Alliance we were planning…

Even we want to have 'dream world' in living world, but we can't have everything.


	8. Prediction of Mars

Prediction Of Mars

In the night of full moon, exactly one month before Small Lady birth, we were unable to sleep, only the two of us. We were in her apartments, exactly near to the cradle, when Princess of Mars became surrounded by flames, her birthmark appeared, so her words was sent directly by Stars.

- Born by crystal and love... splendid future for which it is necessary to fight is her fate... Her love will bring pain and rescue... - Fire became black - Kingdom will be born to fall and to revive again... Earth... You must be worth of her... born from Crystal and love... only this needs to live... Earth will give her love.

In the end when fire left , I took her memory of this, now is only mine.


	9. Merkury arrival

Special gift for only one person who reviews this story...I know that is still boring, but I need to put some information for future sake, so you must forgive me... I hope:)

* * *

Memory - Merkury arrival

The Day of Her birth was uncommon, to supervise of childbirth and safeties both, Queen and Princesses, Princess of Merkury come to palace herself, I do not know whether she knew... whether she knew, that she will never be able to leave, not on account of duty, but of her own choice. Serenity gave birth to beautiful girl, whose first reaction on world was not crying but laughter. In moment when Merkury touched her birthmark I knew, that she will never leave, this expression in eyes, I know what she promised to herself.

- No matter what happen I will protect you... I will defend you from world, from its evil...


	10. Sparring Partner for Uranus

Here I go again, Time for Jupiter to be

* * *

Memory - Sparring Partner for Uranus 

I was with Amara in the garden when I heard, that somebody is on Arena of Warriors arena was place where Soldiers of Stars coached , but it was far to late… only Amara used it that late.

- My guardian Jupiter, bring the clouds, bring the storm, give me lightning! Supreme Thunder! - hearing our steps girl turned round

- Who are you, we did not expect to find nobody here... - I said

- Sojourn on arena after dusk is illicit? – she asked –I did not knew about this, I come today. - she explained

- That's the problem, simply nobody except me does not coach in such time - Amara smiled widely.

- I Thought, that this place is only for Warriors of Stars...

- Because that is so. – I Smiled - Amara I think, that you should introduce yourself.

- Mhm... You're right – she winked to girl – Uranus Planet Power… Make up!

- You are...

- Woman? Yes. - Quiet laughter in her voice caused, that I began to laugh myself-The Question is who You are and why you coach on our arena?

- I am Makoto, Princess of Jupiter, I come here to protect Queen Serenity and her child.

- In the name of Sun I welcome you - when Makoto understood before who she stands she fell on ground.

- Forgive me, I am here for you as well... I...

- Do not worry, better return to work - delicate smile appeared on the Uranus face.

- Dance with me Spotlight - she always liked challenges – I could use some sparring.


	11. The last one

Don't be angry, I'm not going to pair up Makoto with Amara, for me Uranus and Neptun are eternal couple...

* * *

Memory - The last one 

Few weeks later when Jupiter and Uranus coached at night, in my apartment appeared the last Sailor Soldier of our system. She entered silently…I fact I am certain, that nobody saw her, however I waited for her on the balcony...

- Welcome Neptun. – I said silently when she kneeled before me- So long I had been waiting for you, I was afraid that you wouldn't be here it in time.

- I promised so I am - beautiful girl looked in Mirror with her planetary sign – I had to prepare my Planet.

- I know, I am glad that you are here in time.

- So tomorrow?? – she looked at me - You are certain me Lady??

- Yes, kingdom has to come into being – I looked at stars - now when whole Seraphin Royal Guard is in palace.

- You are thinking about something more, are you?

- Yes, you know what I have on mind... Purity will disappear, but he should be present when we will create Empire.

- This is truth... – she looked at me one more time - Where is Amara? I know, that she used to sleep in your bedroom to guard you in every moment of day or night, so where is she now? - she asked

- Coaches, as usual... – I smiled softly, because I knew about their feelings - Why didn't you give me question which you wanted to give? Why didn't you ask whether she is with 'her Spotlight'? - Michele face became red.

* * *

I hope you like it?? And about Purity, he is Knight, who came with Serafin and rest of his guard... All I can say is that all of them came to protect Creators, so Eos and Serenity... 


	12. In the name of Light and Life

That is more information than action chapter but need.

* * *

Memory - In the name of Light and Life 

Next day we were all gathered in the Throne-room, except Sailors of eight Planets, there were soldiers, who came with Serefin to protect Serenity and me...

First was brother and sister... Sailor Asteroid and Asteroid Knight, they did not have house so Serefin mission gave them reason to life... In their opinion everyone should have something or someone to protect.

Next were once lonely inhabitants of distant Planets, but did not want such lives, they left Planets under their Systems Councils and joined Serafin... Knight of Promise and Knight of Pain they was.

Another two lived in space from day its birth, Sailor Darkness and Knight of Light, eternal guardians of World equilibrium.

And he, Knight of Purity whose origin was a secret, with him we had special plans, he knew why he had to be there. His duty was very important.

I Looked at them again, when Queen entered to the room with Small Lady on hands and sat down on throne... after moment and I had rest on my own...

- I gathered you here for one reason, future of this system lies in your hands, to protect this world we should create one Kingdom... Surely you assume, what I mean, I know about your decision in Small Lady protection - I looked at Sailor Mars, Merkury, Venus and Jupiter - about mission you took on yourselves - seven warriors vacillated - about love which you grant us... I'm asking you to surrender completely – I said slowly - Under authority of Serenity and mine, Alliance between all of you should be done.

- Silver Alliance will protect us all– whispered The Queen

- All? When we speak about 'all', where is Endymion of Earth? - asked Jupiter

- Earth doesn't want to join the Alliance, King Endymion doesn't want to have anything common with us. He refuse to kneel before our authority.

- Stupid mortal, some day he will regret that – whispered Sailor Darkness

- It's no matter now – I said – I call you in the name of Light and Life to join Silver Alliance. I demand your answers now!

* * *

I must say that few next chapters will be about that, I mean answers. And then...it should be a secret but... how about Black Moon Prince?? 

And one more thing, Endymion is a mortal when the rest of Solar System nobles are eternal... It's my vision...result of all lives he gave to his Planet. I mean, that he wanted to be great King for milions of people to soon and he paid the price...


	13. Silver Milenium is born

Memory – Silver Milenium

Serenity and I in the middle of room, they surrounded us….

- In the name of Merkury... - water sphere left her body

-... Venus... - golden light formed heart and went behind water

-... Mars... - with smile priestess released fire

-... Jupiter... - lightning surrounded remaining elements

- Inner Planets Of Solar System surrender themselves to you, on it we promise to protect Kingdom which you will build... From now we belong to Moon and Sun - four elements united...

- In the name of Uranus... - released wind dallied with our hairs

-... Neptun... - noise of Sea Depths came

-... Saturn... - awe of death left little child

-... and Pluto... - power of time joined them

- Outer Planets of Solar System give up themselves under the rule of Sun Princess and Moon Queen... always we will be faithful to Silver Milenium

Eight Elements united and waited…

- As Sailor Asteroid and Asteroid Knight, we surrender ourselves to you, from present day to the end of times, in every following inclusion we shall be faithful to Silver Millennium. - new brightness added United Powers.

- As Knights of Promise and Pain we surrender our powers and lives to you, who you order to save we rescue, who according to you has to be killed, will be... from today through every our inclusion we belong to both of you ...

- As Light and Darkness we give up ourselves to you for all eternity… Protection Silver Milenium Kingdom is our mission from now to the end…

- I see and know why I am here, as Knight of Purity I surrender myself to you…

- As a King of Moon I give up my powers for future sake, Queen shall rule…and I protect…

Powers of all were joined, just we left…we called upon our Crystals… all three…Sun Crystal, Silver Crystal and Moon Prism Crystal Author note : Yes, the same… sign of Small Lady 

- I'm calling Power of all Elements – I said – Became one! Alliance Power! - Crystal with matzoth of all was born this of day, Alliance Crystal...

* * *

That'n not the end of promises... now Sailors should take their own... Read another chapter to find out... Title will be ' Inners" 


	14. Inners Oaths

Memory- Inners oaths

Three Crystals divided, in the centre of room shone Alliance Crystal...

- As a Child of Merkury I take Princess Serenity as my Lady - Merkury released another energy ball, at this time it surrounded Moon Prism Crystal - I Ames Princess of Merkury will serve only you, Princess Serenity by my advice and knowledge, which are gifts from my Planet, as Sailor Merkury I will give up in your rule element of water... my oath to you is from today to the end of times… - Merkury drew out her palm and touched the Moon Prism Crystal, which filled her with power and subjected her own, after moment all returned to normal

- I'm Child of Love, born from Venus Power, I decided... - golden light which she released embraced Prism Crystal – through the ages to the end of times, you will be my Lady, whatever will happen, whoever I became, even in everything will be lost, and Kingdom will fall, as long as I live, I will go after Princess Serenity everywhere. As Princess I will support her, as Sailor Soldier I will protect... beauty and love will not leave her, that is my gift -Venus palm compressed on Crystal, powers became replaced

- I'm Child of Fire, Princess of Mars. I swear to support Princess Serenity as her personal priestess, by all my knowledge I will support her conduct... As Sailor Mars I will protect her…my fire burns only for her - following element joined to Crystal when she touched it.

- As Child of Thunder, I Jupiter Princess surrender myself to you, Princess Serenity. My gifts to you are courage and thunder. I have only my power and ability to fight, so I swear to protect you from any evil at all cost. - lightning united with Moon's Prism - If somebody will hurt her he will taste my lightning... - Crystal was bright.

- Together we swear to love her, her happiness over our own we will put!!! In order to protect her better we choose one of us to lead our Team – they bowl before Venus

That is how they began their history, Princess Bodyguards - Inners

* * *

So... I wish I know if you like it...please let me know...

In next chapter you shall find something interesting... Outers were always more mature...


	15. Amara Oath

Amara is my favourite, accept of Usagi / Serenity, but don't worry, I'm not going to pair her up with Eos... for me Uranus and Neptun are like Serenity and Endymion.

* * *

Memory - Amara oath 

Silence was broken by sound of wind, she slowly approached me... never before I… From that moment I knew thet there is something more between us…

- I Amara Princess of the sky, only Child of Uranus, I swear before all of you, what I promised before only in Her presence . - kneeling she took my hand in her - For you I will die or live, Your happiness always will be above mine. By my power I will protect your life, my power exists only for you - her second hand touched my Crystal - Power of wind will never leave you... Like my love... - when she looked into my eyes, we were both taken away, perhaps only our souls...

- Where are we? – I asked silently, finding refuge in her arms

- What's an interesting question – she keep me in her arms, her right hand touched my hairs- physically we are still in Throne Room, but WE I mean our souls... – she looked into my eyes – That what you see is my Planet, we are in Uranus Royal Garden.

- Beautiful – I felt delicate petals in my hairs - Why are we here? – I looked into her bright eyes with smile

- We are here because some things, that I cannot say there, are need to be said... - delicate blush appeared on her face. – If I was a man, it would be much easier.

- Amara... – I began, raking aside her hairs to see tears – It isn't important who you are, Woman or man I don't care, fate is already decided... Neptun and you…

- Then why I love you? Why you mean more than Serenity? – she combed her hair - You are just like Neptun to me, but…

- I know and understood – I gently kissed her covered eyes - You see what I see... – I put my hand on her breasts, there where heart beats - You feel the same as I... – We were so close

- What…? – she moved closer to me

- I cannot be like Neptun to you, You are connected by destiny – I wiped tear from her face - However we also... I choose you Uranus - our lips touched, by that kiss Wind and Sun became united – Holy Bond… pay offered and taken. - In golden light our hearts was bounded and began to beat in the same rhythm.

- Eos... hime? - she touched her lips - What was that?

- You know how important you are to me, I hope you know…. however I do not love you in such manner like Neptun do. Don't be sad – I smiled - my gift for you is Holy Bond which is traditional in pair who are Eternal Lovers, from now we will share thoughts, always you will know when something will be threaten to me... I also love you... eternal- quiet breath of wind took our souls back, and last what saw was smiling Amara.

Again we stood in Throne Room, Crystal shone between us, Pluto smiled gently, she knew... always and all...

- I accepted your oath Princess of the sky, let it be eternal.

- From today to the end of World, through all generations and inclusions we will take. - Her eyes said me then 'Because anything will state in our ways, nothing will be between us, we are common. Always I will find and I recognize you. I love you… koi.

* * *

Uranus is so sweet in this chapter... not like her I know but I need this that way, but don't worry she will be herself ...if she let me:) 

In next chapter you will read about Neptun...

Please Review, ough and one more thing that story is rated M becaouse of that what will happen later...


	16. Neptun Deepness Song

It is time for next chapter...

* * *

Memory - Neptun Deepness Song

- Fate… Do you believe in it, princess? – Neptun slowly bowled before me

- Only one thing that I cannot control… Fate is unstoppable – I said

- Yes and no… you made me one of those who are seeing it… in order to what?

- To protect. – Neptun smiled softly, and reached the Crystal

- I Michelle, princess of Neptun in the name of my Planet, take an oath to protect and love Sun Princess Eos forever. Her word will be command to me. As princess I will be her handmaiden, as Sailor her protector… all my powers came from her and to her they belong. – Crystal took us both to different sphere…

Song of Deepness found the way to us, hot and cold sphere took us… I wasn't sure but from that melody I could hear words " There is another love"

- Welcome in my home, princess.

- So this is Neptun Heart, beautiful place my dear… - I looked at her – Crystal respond at your wish I believe…

- Yes, I want to tell you, that I will never quit from my promise, even if…

- Don't end this, you should know that I bond Uranus with me, but breaking yours bond… - I put our hand together – You are Eternal Lovers, she just think that her love for me is more important because who I am.

- It is, If you choose her…

- But I'm not. – I smiled – I just gave her link with me, so she could find me anytime she want. – sweet Song of Neptun made me blush water kissed me by it, by that I realized not only Uranus was devoted tome – What is that… My heart…

- Amara isn't the only one who is confused in love my Lady… - I heard, in the same time we were back, Crystal and Neptun shared energy and she broke link with it.

* * *

Please review... in next chapter you will see my favourite Saturn Lady 


	17. Saturn Oath

It's time for Saturn., in my opinion she was always intesting... dark and you know... powerful.

* * *

Memory - Saturn Oath

I always saw her as my child… eternal child – that name suits her. She may became adult, but it take her more time than normal people or goddess, but her big eyes… you can see sadness, pain and sorrow… loneliness of death. In black dress with her weapon… like death herself.

My child… her time has came.

- I Child of Death and Destruction, as Sailor Saturn swear to protect my Princess Eos until death take me, and than return because my soul is eternal. I will be loyal also as Princess Hekate… with all my mind in swear to keep that promise. I will die to protect you… from today to the end of times. – dark energy joined my crystal.

- From today I give you new power – I smiled and put my hand on her weapon – I know all about your Ultimate Attack, I know its price so my gift is Power of Rebirth. – new light appeared in her – Use it well and wise.

- I will.

- I know my child.

- Princess – she bowled

- From this day, Princess Hekate is my guest. I don't care what she bring because I created her… and I'm calling her my own child.

- Princess… - she started, but when I looked at her – Mother, thank you. – her hands was shaking- But even so I'm Sailor.

- Yes, you are my child, my Dark Sailor Saturn… who stands for Death, Destruction and Rebirth.

- Yes, ma'ma.

* * *

So do you like it? Please review...

In next chapter you will see Pluto.


	18. True about Future, Pluto said truth

Here I go again… time for Puu.

* * *

Memory – True about Future, Pluto said truth...

In her I will always see mother… funny I Creator in her, but her wisdom and knowledge about all times… So proud and loyal… to me… Serenity… and rules.

- I Princess Tristra from Pluto, Sailor of Time and Space, I swear to protect my Princess Eos at all coast. Any rule won't stop me if it may cost her life. My oath is eternal Guard of Time Gate in order to keep peace in this Kingdom and all World. When kingdom will fall I shall stay in Gates and wait. – her hand was on the Crystal, it took us away from living world…

Gates was marked… they was acting in Moon time, and there was nothing more only white smoke and darkness.

_- Eos-hime – she started – I'm glad that Amara and you…_

_- Puu I did what was need to be done. I'm having a feeling that some day… and also that prophecy from Mars._

_- Mars Princess is always right._

_- I know, but how? – I smiled – I shouldn't, You are bounded by rules._

_- Hime, it's not a secret, The strongest power in this World will be given to Small Lady, and it…_

_- That power isn't bad, Puu it is great gift._

_- Yes, but it will bring death to this Kingdom, I saw that. – sadness in her eyes was true. - you cannot stop that.  
_

_- That won't stop us – I said – Kingdom by the same power will be reborn._

_- Hai… hime, it will be better and stronger than ever, if Small Lady never lose that gift.  
_

_- She won't._

_- Puu, I assign you to protect my dream in that matter. – I put my hand on her weapon and Key to Gates, and I let golden light to join her. – I gave you Power of Revolution, even if I won't be able to guard them, you will…_

_- Thank you, I will.…_

* * *

So now Eos and Small Lady are ended in that matter, time for Queen…


	19. Oaths of Serafin Guard

I feel sorry... so long time I wasn't update… but I have a personal problems, I mean you know… huh problem with boy… I'm red on my face right now, but I felt I should tell why I wasn't. I will try today but I'm not the best yet … Serafin Guard will be in this chapter. I'm not going to put King in this because he already gave up his every right to rule Moon Kingdom or Silver Milenium.

* * *

Queen Serenity put her hands on their heads, and looked into their eyes.

-Sailor Asteroid and Asteroid Knight I choose you to be my Guard, will you accept this kind of duty? – she asked – Will you gave an oath that you will be faithful and loyal to me no matter what or when?

-I Sailor Asteroid gave up my live to you, my oath to you will be eternal and strongest than time and destruction. I shall protect you, admire you and love you…

-I Asteroid Knight gave my word to you… I will save you from any evil, I gave up my own life for you, from this time to the end.

-Together we swear… If there will be choice to save one of us or you we save you!

-Your oaths are taken, be aware to keep it – said the Queen – I'm sure that you will complete your task – Light of Silver Crystal was join by their powers.

I looked up on Serenity, and when she gave me sign I started.

-Knights of Promise and Pain, you are choose to be Guardian Palace, we are putting our safety in your hands, will you accept this?

-With all our heart we gave you this oath: Your life will be our goal… This Palace will be the safest in all universe. – their birthmarks started to glow – For the future sake!

- Knight of Light – I looked at him, his hand was on Sailor Darkness shoulders… yet I should say, slowly he started to playing with her hairs – along with Sailor Darkness, you are choose to guard Solar System from outsiders, I do know that it will put you in loneliness, but I believe that both of you can handle it together.

- Word of goddess is an order, but I'm happy that you changed your mind and pair up her with me. – said Light – I will do my best.

- Me too – Sailor Darkness smiled to me – I will everything to repay you for your kindness. – I sudden light they were both taken away…

- Knight of Purity, do you know your duty? – I asked, when he nodded golden light appeared between my palms and everyone accept of Queen, Purity and me were blinded by it for few second.

-I Knight of Purity… - in his hand was small golden knife, his red blood was now free...

* * *

Huh, I hope that you like it… for Ceremony I have another chapter. 

Please review.

Till next time :)


	20. New Power for Us  Holly Grail

Hmm… in this chapter for one moment you will see 'present time' of this Story… Fore a few second Eos will be awake from her dream full of memories, can you tell what happened to her? If not you must wait, I'm not going to reveal my secret.

* * *

_Present time_

She was alone deep in dark space, golden mark on her forehead was like star, around her was dark energy which protected her… She was awaken…

- Blood... His or Mine? I'm so lost in it… When I will find save planet to stop?… Blood… it is everywhere on me… mine, theirs… Where am I? – Girl in white dress was covered by blood, dusts and tears. – Saturn where I'm going? Where were you send me? – In next second she was asleep again, deep in her memories…

_Memories again_

With golden knife in his hands Purity went closer to me, when his red blood was near to the light between my palms it's formed into Grail, Holy Grail…

- I as a Knight of Purity – he put knife close to his heart – Guardian of Goddesses…and eternal being - Blade was slowly deeper and deeper in his body – I surrender my own life and eternal soul to give a chance to this world…

- You don't have to do this – Queen Serenity tried to stop him - We can life without...

- He must… by his own choice – Pluto smiled sadly – That duty was… unstoppable.

- My Queen – he started – I know that I don't have to, but to protect you, Eos, and also Small Lady… Tell me, how can I protect you when I cannot kill? I'm unable, because of who I am. The only way I can help you during battles is that way. Eos, Small lady or you, will be able to use Holly Grail as another Source of Power. – In this moment blade found his heart.

Power generated by him was out of limits.

Light was everywhere, by his act of free will Lack of Purity was full of fresh energy, blood was everywhere even on me, but it wasn't important, because finally Kingdom was more safer than before… and all ceremonies was then ended. Slowly from his lifeless body Star Seed was set free and waited, without thinking I took it, after that I heard him…

- Eos-hime… I'm glad

- Glad for what, I have lost you forever.

- I'm not your destiny lover Hime, and you know that.

- Just don't live me Gabriel… Onegai. – His Star Seed went to my body during that moment.

- I'm always with you.

* * *

So how about that? Holly Grail :), about Talizmans… they will be, but later… I mean they will need them to set them free, so in my Story will be reason to put Grail in safe pleace with their help.

Remember to Review, I will feel better when I will be sure that someone is reading this…


	21. Fire Reading

Hi, it is me again:)

I'm sorry that I didn't update so long, but I had some important personal matters... I hope that you will find this chapter as interesting, but if not I promis you next will be better, another thing is that if you review I would know what should I make better.

* * *

Moon Kingdom was a beautiful land, crimeless and free from evil. Time wasn't our worry, we had it, we still have… eternal no matter what will happened. I knew that Kingdom won't be like we, but still…

The moments I loved… Those which I spend with Small Lady. When she was three I took her with me to the Sun Palace, which is deep in my Star, it was always more Temple than home.

I took her to my secret room, and made sit beside my Holly Fire…she tried to catch flames when I…

- My Holly Fire I'm asking you for answers… I demand to know her destiny… Destiny of Moon Child! – Fire took her inside, she was unharmed by it, that was only way for me to see…

- I saw young girl in civilian clothes… she was different but… And yet that pleace it couldn't be Earth, could it? Her voice as she introduced herself to someone " I'm Usagi Tsukino". So it was her another life, is that mean that our Kingdom Falling is a fact…

- Future isn't set in stone – I cried, flames were soft when I went to take her back,

- My Lady – I heard – I'm sorry that I cannot pleased you, but answer isn't easy.

- Holly Fire…

- Path which was made for that girl isn't free from pain and lost, the Kingdom will be gone…

- To be reborn. – I said

- Only if she will be strong enough.

- I said it once. Even if it will cost me my own life, she will be happy and well.

- Hime you cannot prevent her from life and destiny – in darkness I saw man, he was wearing the mark of Earth Royal House – You won't stop that My Lady.

- Is he our end?

- Hai, but you said it yourself, new path for Kingdom he will be.

- And if I don't agree?

- Future isn't set in stone… - flames set as free – but you won't be able to stop her… You love her to much.

- Fire… - Small Lady smiled – isn't hot, why??

I smiled, so sweet, who could knew that she is the strongest... Cosmos power is strong was so strong... no is so strong in her.

* * *

Nice rest from action isn't it? About Sun Palace- Eos didn't used to live there...

Who was? For now let it be my secret...

See you!!!


	22. Black Moon Family

I'm back!! Today you can read about Serenity and Diamond first meeting...

* * *

Memory of Nemesis – Family of the Black Moon

Tenth Planet of Solar System was created on purpose. We all have Dark Side, but Serenity or her daughter not… their Dark Side was different. I remember that she ( Queen) wasn't pleased by that, for World sake Black Moon Family was born… but Black doesn't mean evil.

Sliver Millenium was attacked by some sort of monsters, I knew from where they came… too long I was trying to keep their life as secret. I took Small Lady with me and went off to the Phantom Planet. Her bright light made that lifeless land shine…

- Eos-mama why this land is so empty? - her pure soul couldn't stand that

- It must be Small Lady… it's…

- Stop! – harsh voice ordered us

- Diamond if you try to welcome us, it isn't proper way… - I said back then

- Eos-hime – he said with evil smile – what a surprise…

- That smile doesn't suit you, Black Moon Prince… You are not Evil

- You were the one who put it on my face. You made my people dark…

- Who are you? – asked Small Lady, she smiled to him - Why I can't see your pure heart?

- I'm Diamond… - he said – and you? – Princess charm took him

- I'm Princess Serenity…

- White Moon… such glory and grace… is that possible? – he blushed

- Can you understand now? – asked Eos – she is free from any evil just like her mother, but everything must have Dark Side, that is why you and your family exist… Phantom Planet is Moon second face.

- Prince… - seven shadows came to us – who are they?

- Call our forces back. – he ordered

- Prince…

- Esmarald, do as I said! – Prince kissed Small Lady hand – Prepare for Alliance…

- Diamond… - Samll Lady blushed

- Is he the one… - I asked myself

* * *

So he is... I didn't see him as evil... not now.

Review...


	23. Talk with Diamond

It's me again... I'm sorry but being at University isn't that easy like being in High School, so I don't have time...also it is hard to choose which memories should I pick to make "Eternal" in right way.

* * *

Memory 23

Talk with Diamond

I was on Nemesis with Diamond... I love scent there, so mixed, not good or bad... his eyes landed on me…

- You had an important reason to come here all by yourself, am I right?

- Yeah, I want to ask you about the future. Princess isn't in love with you, so…

- I'm not going to crush you just because of that… and I also cannot, you are still far much stronger that me. – he smiled – Just let me stay with her, be her guardian…

- Whatever you want…

- I can tell… it wasn't only reason, ne?

- You are good in mind matters – I sat close to him – did you felt that destructive power in Galaxy?

- It won't be easy… You know what it means. That War will be more destructive than anything else…

- I know Diamond, but our weapon may help… Purity gave up his life for one reason, it was Moon Kingdom protection…

- If you have it – he asked slowly - tell me for what you need me?

- I'm going to use it, you must shield Serenity in that moment… she isn't ready to take that power. Some day she will be… that day she will become a Queen.

- What about the Queen? – he knew that I had a plan, so he tried to ask more questions

- For Selene sake, Do you need to know my every move? – I knew why he was asking

- I'm worried about you, Eos-hime… - his face was red – I love Serenity for her innocence but you as well… I can imagine…

- Maybe I shouldn't know what is in your imagination…I advice you to try that look on Esmerald. – I looked at him in very suggestive way

- Huh… think so?

- Think? I know that. – I smiled, we have our battles, but we are still just… not only mortals are having such problems… that was part of our life too…

Love, pain, lost… friendship, hate, sorrow… all feelings are given to mortals and us as equals, in matter of fact we are. It's just one difference… for us those feelings are eternal. Nothing is black or white…

* * *

I like Diamond, he isn/t for Serenity but still he may be interesting for future...

In next I'm going to show you how I see first... oght sorry It's a secret... 

Review


	24. New kind of War

Here I go again...

* * *

Memory 24

**New kind of War **

_Present time_

Darkness... I'm not afraid of it, not after all I lived and saw. It can be more deeper, more dangerous than now. Serenity told me, that even if she would die, she will be back, so darkness could never be as strong as it was that Time… Sailor War…

_Back in Memories_

We had hard times back then, many of Sailors was taken by Chaos, they attacked Moon Kingdom. I wasn't surprised by that, taking over the Universe would be easier when you have Silver Crystal. I remember that I told Diamond to keep enemies far from Moon as long as he would be able, during that time I took Serenity to my Palace…

I had plan, I was going to use our secret weapon, but Moonbeam wasn't ready to feel; that power I knew that she will be able to use it some day… for sure even better than I, but it wasn't that time.

- Eos… why Sailors are attacking us, we are all commanders not enemies?

- They doesn't remember that… Chaos is strong Sere, that is why you must stay here.

- But…

- I insist. – in that moment her four maidens come to us – Keep her safe. – I ordered.

- That will be great War.

- Sailor War.

* * *

Time to meet Galaxia... ne?

Review


	25. Galaxia

**Memory 25**

**Galaxia**

We had only one way to save this Word. After I left Sere in my Palace I went to the center of our Galaxy to find one person.

- Eos-sama? – her voice cut the air – What are you doing here all alone? It's far to dangerous to be alone in space right now.

- I have one wish. – my hands revealed Grail

- What is it?

- I'm going to give you my Sword… Sword of Gods. Galaxy I have no choice but ask you to accompany me in final battle. – I said slowly.

- Hai… - Golden Sailor was ready

- You know what to do… I will fight all sailor who were taken by Chaos.

- And I will seal Chaos. – she said very confident of her skills

- Look out, we don't want you to be taken.

- Never, my Queen. – she bowled before me


	26. Never say never

**Memory 26**

**Never say never**

I won... if you can call such disaster 'a victory'. I have lost Galaxia, there is no doubt about that. Her planet is fill with poison and some day she will be completely taken by Chaos… She also took my Sword and went out to the space. I had no time to look for her.

- Eos-sama…

- Yes? - I asked

- Earth made contact with us. – young servant was helping me to get up

- And?

- They send one of their trusted servant to us.

- Queen may handle that. – my mind was away _" Never, my Queen" _her words wandered in my mind

- She insisted for you to come… - servant put his arm around me to help me stand – He want to ask for your visit on Earth.

- So time for Earth… huh… - I smiled


	27. Metalia

**Memory 27**

**Metalia**

All Lunarians looked at the boy, who was the most faithful guardian of Earth. Just boy…

- Don't be fooled by his face. – I said, me ripped dress shined to become whole again – I shall know that they will send you.

- Eos-sama. – he bowled – I'm honored.

- Priest of Illusion, Ellios… - I said – Name it… Rose Family wish.

- My lady is as temper as ever. – his eyes shined – I shall see your dream.

- No need. We had war to win… and we did, even if it cost us much.

- My Lady? – Ellios tried to calm her

- I'm fine. Just tell me what you need for Earth.

- Inside enemy…

- Why I have feeling that you are abut to tell me about Metalia?

- That was mistake… mine. – said boy – I insisted even when you told me not to.

- I cannot refuse when you ask me for help. – I placed my hand on boy shoulder – Your responsibility is mine.

- Eos-sama…


	28. Earth Land of the red roses

**Memory 28**

**Earth... Land of the red roses**

**Gardens around Earth Palace were beautiful, once you see it you cannot think about other things… Earth was still weak Planet, but amount of people… That is why I decided that I must protect it.**

-**What is the matter, My Lady? – asked Ellios who was leading me to the Palace.**

**- It's nothing. – shadow come for a second to cover the sun – I'm fine.**

**- Queen Gaja is very excited about your coming, King… - he stopped – he is himself. You know what I mean. Same as He was long ago, he is just getting old and his son will take over.**

- **Yes, it was his choice.**

- **Right one?**

- **I cannot tell, it just happened like everything else.**

- **Metalia is strong –said Priest – But it would be just fine to send Sailors.**

- **Yeah.**

- **So? Why?**

- **Countless reasons. – I smiled – no need for you to know… **


	29. The one who created Rainbow

**Memory 29**

**The one who created Rainbow**

That was time when I met Claudius. I was At Earth Sky Shrine while I saw young girl and Her protector.

- Who are you? – girl was cute and beautiful, and yet I felt strange aura in her

- Don't be rude Demetria. I'm sure I lectured you about Goddess Birthmarks. – said man

- It's fine, I'm Eos little one. – I placed my hand on girl head – My blessing shall be with you Demetria of Earth

Shining mark on girl forehead made me sure and I gave her Earth Wand which was in my custody for a long time.

- Now – I said – Awake!

- Earth Power! Make up! – Sailor Earth stood in Princess place

- I'm sorry – I said back then – I will feel pain once others mature and than die.

- Am I now…?

- You will live forever to protect Endymion in each reincarnation. – I placed my eyes on man – Come to think of it, you are not fully human, are you?

- I'm not, Eos-sama. – he bowled – I'm highest general of Earth, I'm one of those who are to be reborn in every generation along with Endymion.

- Knight of Rainbow, the one who is Royal Tutor. – there was something in this man what made me shaking, my heart…

- Indeed, I'm Claudius – he took my hand and kissed it – I never… You are as beautiful as they say. – it was first time I blushed – No, your beauty is even greater. – when I looked up to the sky I saw rainbow.


	30. The one I love

**Memory 30**

**The one I love**

I was to selfish to bury him like others, that feeling inside my hart was burning my insides.

- Eos? What's the matter? – Queen asked by worried voice – Do you feel sick, shall I call Merkury from her patrol?

- No need. – I played with my wand

- Or maybe Venus? – joked Queen of the Moon

- I don't need Venus to tell me how I feel.

- Then what are you doing here?

- Don't joke on me, what am I supposed to do? He is human, servant of Earth… loyal one too.

- I wonder…

With silent calamity she pointed at star ship which was close to the Moon.

- Claudius…

- You love him – Uranus secured me from falling

- I do.

- I was on Earth and spoke to him

- Uranus…


	31. Wish for eternal love

**Memory 31**

**Wish for eternal love**

My life was better now, being with Him was all I wanted, but He was still human...

- I want you by my side forever, as my lover and respectful husband.

- Eos-sama…

- How many times I must tell you to skip that "sama" thing – his blushing face will never leave my memory.

- Eos, I would like to but…

- Sun Crystal Power… - for the first time our lips met – The moment I will became your wife by Venus low, you will be just like I am.

His arms were so comforting to me, scent made me dizzy, with him for once I was normal woman. Small Lady was observing us… in fact that was important moment for her, we just didn't knew that jet.


	32. When Endymion was born

**Memory 32**

**When Endymion was born **

Many years after I married Claudius we paid visit on Earth. Now highest of four generals was respectful teacher for royal family, he was named Kunzite.

- Goddess Eos, Master Claudius…

- Kunzite, how is the Queen? – I asked – Was there any problems?

- No, new Endymion has just been born.

- Tonight is Full Moon. – Claudiius smiled at me – I wonder…

- Probably… - what I tried to say was stopped by sudden flash of light which came from Moon

In gardens appear our Small Lady, she was shining, her Prism Crystal was out of control…

- From now on she will mature mentally. Now she is ready to take responsibility of being Princess.

- Eos-sama… - Kunzite couldn't believe what he was seeing – Who is that? Her beauty is matching yours…

- That is the most beautiful being in this Universe. Moonlight Serenity.


	33. Empty space

**Memory 33**

**Empty space**

- "Have you ever wandered how it is to fly in space? Once I believed that its like magic since space is full of life that I created. Where is it now? I'm covered in blood and alone, I don't even know where am I going…"

**Back in memories**

- "Saturn where are you?" – from somewhere I heard her fain voice, Saturn was singing…

_Empty spaces - what are we living for  
Abandoned places - I guess we know the score  
On and on, does anybody know what we are looking for...  
Another hero, another mindless crime  
Behind the curtain, in the pantomime  
Hold the line, does anybody want to take it anymore  
The show must go on  
The show must go on, yeah  
Inside my heart is breaking  
My make-up may be flaking  
But my smile still stays on  
_

- "Here you are". – Her song made me sad, never before such thing crossed my mind – "Empty spaces?" – but she haven't stopped

_Whatever happens, I'll leave it all to chance  
Another heartache, another failed romance  
On and on, does anybody know what we are living for ?  
I guess I'm learning  
I must be warmer now  
I'll soon be turning  
Round the corner now  
Outside the dawn is breaking  
But inside in the dark I'm aching to be free  
The show must go on  
The show must go on, yeah yeah  
Ooh, inside my heart is breaking  
My make-up may be flaking  
But my smile still stays on  
_

- "You are not alone" – How could I know back then… Saturn was the one who could predict future, she knew from the start.

_My soul is painted like the wings of butterflies  
Fairytales of yesterday will grow but never die  
I can fly - my friends  
The show must go on _

_The show must go on _

_I'll face it with a grin  
I'm never giving in  
On - with the show_

**Out of memories**

- "I'm flying not knowing where and to who, but…"

_Ooh, I'll top the bill, I'll overkill  
I have to find the will to carry on  
On with the show  
On with the show  
The show - the show must go on  
Go on, go on, go on, go on, go on  
Go on, go on, go on, go on, go on  
Go on, go on, go on, go on, go on  
Go on, go on, go on, go on, go on  
Go on, go on_

* * *

Song doesn't belong to me its "The Show Must Go On" from Freddie Mercury,


	34. Mamoru

Thanks for such nice words... I shall keep up with good work:)

* * *

**Memory 34**

**Mamoru**

In beautiful garden under shining Moon Endymion for the first time saw my Small Lady. I took her with me in order for that…

- Are you an angle? – asked young Prince

- What is "angle"? – Serenity smiled – I'm myself…

- Who? – he was sixteen but never before he saw such beautiful person – I saw Goddess of Sun but You are…

- Small Lady – on sound of my voice he turned around to pay his respect to me – Endymion, its nice to see you.

- Can I stay a bit longer? – asked Serenity – I like this place, sixteen years ago I was here, wasn't I?

I looked at them as they walked together, she was more graceful than ever… hint of her maturing… probably. When night was to end they smiled at themselves…

- I would like to come again – said Serenity – May I?

- Stay… - he blushed at his own words – I'm sorry… that was improper.

- Tell me… Endymion…

- I would like you to call me by other name – he grabbed her hand – Name I'll use only for you.

- For me? – Brooch which was on Princess chest shined – I would love to do so…

- Call me Mamoru – he got on his knee – In our language it means "Protector".

- Mamoru…

- Your Protector…


	35. Gods duty

Thanks for reading my story... eeeh... **unknown reader. **I don't want to be bother but why don't you join us? Calling you "unknown" is rude, but I don't know who should I. If you don't want to its ok but... Once I was the same, till someone adviced me to join. I waiting for you:)

* * *

**Chapter 35**

**Gods duty**

- "Gods don't exist to be happy, there is no meaning it that. They only purpose is to make people happy and safe… but even so we wanted to, I wanted…I wish I could feel that one more time."

**Back in memories**

We were resting in our chamber, Claudius smiled at me…

- " How strange, Are you free from duty already? " – his light kiss awoke me from day-dreams

- " Since Small Lady is not here…" – I mumbled

- "Still… why are you calling here by that old name." – he rested next to me so I could place myself in his arms

- "For me she is always the same." – I melted in his arms – "I love you…"

- "I love you more". – his lips slipped down as hands unbuttoned my dress – "You can't imagine how much". – he knew all my needs, his lips closed on my nipple while hand wandered lower…

I can remember his touch, his lips on me, when we joined he just looked into my eyes and asked me only one question I couldn't answer.

- "Will it last forever? Can we stay like that, just living?"

- "We have our duty" – small tear slipped from my eye – "Soon the will be nothing left but fight to stay like that."


	36. Shitennou

Grateful again About „log in" – I just meant join... all you must to do in press "Register" in right corner and agree to respect rules, all other steps will be shown to you (like usual in internet). I don't recall it to be bother, it didn't took me that long. Hope you will like it **Gaëlle. **Let me know if you join

* * *

**Chapter 36**

**Shitennou**

I remember that four... Heavenly Kings, who willingly submitted to Endymion as Generals of his army, they once were masters on their own… but still born from Earth, so their oath were natural. Some day Serenity was to visit Endymion without me and since being alone on Earth wasn't an option Inners were to keep her company as Princesses. I came to check on them later and what I saw was above my imagination.

- "Mamoru-kun" – Serenity radiated with softness – "How can this be that yours generals are the same as my _sisters_?"

- "Huh?" – Endymion looked back to see their servants and friends in deep conversations with each other, Princess Rei with Jadeite probably in some future matters, Princess Ami with Zoisite which were most likely giving out all secrets of Earth protection. Nephrite and Makoto of Jupiter were already fighting for fun and Endymion could notice that Kunzite were silently adoring Princess Minako – "Looks like we will be meeting more often now."

- "Are you complaining?" – Serenity smiled

- "Who would have done so?" – his arms captured Princess but in the same moment he was in Makoto grip

- "Don't even think about it." – she wasn't serious about hurting him - "Rules aren't to be break"

- "Endymion 'cos of you I had my duel stopped" – general tried to cover his expression, which was huge smiled on seeing Master captured by woman.

- "My, my…" - Minako smiled softly – "looks like our visits on Earth will be normal now."

Rei looked at Serenity who was happy and remembered her own words about future, deep in her mind question was born.

- "Eos-sama know what will be, but I can understand why she didn't stop that"


	37. On Earth

**Chapter 37**

**On Earth**

When I think abort it now I was obsessed with her safety. She had Inners and they plus Endymion with his guards were more than she needed, but I couldn't help myself. It was probably 'cos of my choice to let her meet Him… I did it even with all my knowledge about future, I told to myself that future isn't set in stone, so I will stop this… I doubt such belief now, I allowed them to met since that was only way for Small Lady to mature, to see her like then, graceful and more powerful with everyday.

Once, about month since Inners met Generals they were attacked during walk. Few mans just came out from woods and one of them grabbed Serenity, Endymion and his protectors were just about to star fight when pulses of highest power stopped everything on Earth for a second. Princesses eyes shined in respective colors and on Minako signal they rose up hands to the sky.

- "Serenity your permission" – said Inners Leader, on that captured princess nodded – "Venus…" - from Minako chest went out Crystal marked by Venus

- "Jupiter…"

- "Mars…"

- "Merkury…"

- "Crystal Power!!" – power of elements embraced them in one second Jupiter carried now free Princess away

Endymion and his generals just stayed still, they never realized that such young girls could be Sailors, there was were they made mistake.. certainly they just forgot that those girls were eternal.


	38. Beryl

**Chapter 38**

**Beryl**

Planet which I passed right now, same as stone that I was given back then... "beryl" name of stone and her. That was so unexpected, I strongly believed that I was able to read her mind, I was sure that she is our friend…

_**Back in memories**_

Serenity and Endymion where taking a walk in woods, Inners and Generals were resting nearby… I saw her, she was probably great beauty among Earth.

- Who are you? – she asked – That place is of limit for people. That is Prince private place.

- I was invited. I'm Eos… - before I went any further she drop on her knees

- Please forgive me, I should have known, but to see someone here… - she took stone she had on her neck and presented it to me – That is beryl, stone which is having same name as me… I wish you approve it as gift for you.

- I'm grateful. – I placed my hand on her head and asked – And you, who you are?

- I'm Prince childhood friend. – her eyes saw a glimpse of him and Serenity – I see that those rumors were true.

- Huh? – I blinked

- I was told in town, that Prince was found worthy by Highest Princess of Silver Alliance, Moonlight Serenity.

- That is true. – her eyes were somewhat sad but she smiled

- I'm ok with that as long as he is happy…


	39. In the Gates of Time

**Hello again I wish you will like it.**

* * *

**Chapter 39**

**In the Gates of Time**

- "By power which was once within me! By the Power of Creation! I'm calling to Father of the Time… by calling your name I'm braking boundary of the time, Chronos! Protect me! Lead me! Open for me… path to our destiny!" – golden key on my neck shined and darkness around me grow up whit every word, then fog which is to cover countless paths rose up. Golden key showed me the way to go.

With each step I was able to see more of our past, far away I saw happy Serenity and Endymion, in other way alone Serenity in tears… finally both of them in arms of death. I could see glory and pain. Death and rebirth circle never was so strong in my eyes like back then… City of unknown future, made from crystal, shined in front of me. So fragile… and light. There was also Silence and Enemies. One more step and I saw girl who resembled Serenity in simple school uniform…

- "Eos-sama" – Sailor Pluto voice made them all disappear – "that wasn't wise…"

- "Puu…" - my hands rested on bell in which I was caring my child – Why I cannot see my child in that future?"

- "You're…" - Puu gasped back then, I now know why – "Future has countless ways… its something which is never set in stone until is done."

- "You are horrible liar, Puu" – I tried to catch mist in my hand – "In your eyes I can see that you never heard or saw my child in the future, at least not the one I'm caring now." – single tear slipped from my eyes –" My power is reduced and unstable, if I were to unleash it I would probably kill us all."

- "Eos-sama" – she tried to talk but I stopped her

"I won't give up. I'm going to fight for our Kingdom."

- "Stay here…" - in mist I saw myself with child and Claudius – "Don't leave."

- "There is no way I could" – I looked away to don't see how previous vision disappeared.


	40. Return of Evil Queen

**Chapter 40**

**Return of Evil Queen**

I should have known, but then all I could do was to look at Ellios in despair. My seal on Sun had been broken by Beryl, who revived our old enemy. She was tricked for sure just like once upon time Ellios was.

- "I'm so sorry" – Ellios tried to explain himself – "I knew that you approve her so I didn't hesitate to let her in when she told me…"

- "I know, I'm not going to blame you." – I called for wind to carry my words to all Sailors –" Metallia is free and she got Beryl under spell, all paths on Earth shall be closed, all bonds cut. We are in state of war since that moment, ready to battle in any moment."

My eyes wandered all over Golden Kingdom of Illusion, four columns of temple protected Sailor too young to be awaken, other four was for the ones who were to be born some day, or so I hoped. I rose up my hands and chanted my spell.

- "Be lost, be lost for those who do not deserve… disappear from this land, remain only in spirit world." – My Crystal went out and shined –"For those who cannot protect which was given to them, for those who revived enemy I leave only empty space in here." – sad Ellios remind silent – "By my power I banish this land to another realm, it shall stay there by all eternity with new King… Human Kings have no longer right to claim power here so Priest Ellios will rule forever as its Master." – golden light embraced Ellios and Golden Crystal came to his aid.

With that I opened gate and left Ellios to rule while I rushed to Silver Alliance Palace where Sailors prepared to battle.


	41. Give me your word

**Chapter 41**

**Give me your word**

I met up with Queen in old garden, in Palace music was playing and Princess danced with Prince who could think abort nothing else than see Her one more time. Inner Sailors were protecting four paths to the Moon while Claudius was ordering Guards.

- "I wish King was here to protect you, but right now they are all so far away that its not possible for them to come…"- I placed my hand on Time Key – "and also Pluto refuse to respond, so they are not supposed to come."

- "As usual, you are speaking about me, while you should think about yourself" – Her eyes landed on my belly – "Give me your word Eos, that if thing will get out of control…"

- "Don't!" – I pointed at balcony where Serenity and Endymion kissed just now – "There is no way could leave this mess to them."

- "Don't forget your position." – said Queen Serenity – "The reason I became Queen wasn't my power."

- "Serenity, I just…"

- "There is no _but_, Outers are informed and they approve my decision…" - Queen forced her smile – "It will be all right."

- "I… "- in this moment I lost my balance, it hit me… my lack of power, in my current state just Sealing Illusion was too much to handle

- "Like I said, think about your condition" – Queen gave me sad smile – "If it come to worst, I shall repair everything."

- "You have my word." – I whispered to Serenity


	42. Dark Kings

**Chapter 42**

**Dark Kings**

I stayed with Queen in garden, we were looking at darkness which was covering Earth. In one moment we felt that someone opened paths.

- "Impossible." – whispered Serenity – "That would mean…"

- "Inners failed" – four shouting stars crossed sky, light of Inner Planets died – "But how?"

- "Eos!" – Claudius called for me – "Paths are open! In our curent state we are unable to hold shield!"

- "I can see that, send guards to hold them for a while." – in my mind flashed memory of our last night

My power was too low… I myself could understand that, but if there was even a glimpse of hope.

- "Serenity I would like you to go and take Crystal from column. If they get it first we will be in trouble."

- "Yes and what will you do?"

- "I will go to meet up with Small Lady, if Beryl get her first…" - Queen nodded and hurried to the Temple, while I just lifted my hand and collected power in it

- "Go out!" – I faced one of Endymion Generals

- "Its not how you shall address Dark King…"


	43. Near to the end

Hi, glad you like it... still its not like that, I mean who told that Eos won't be in future… Read and find out my true intention…

* * *

**Chapter 43**

**Near to the end**

My heart was trembling with realization of what happened. So bright move that Metalia did, no wonder that Inners were beaten since from their lovers… they simply never suspected that Generals could be enemies. Neither do I. I was about to attack them when I saw Serenity who was running to me with tears.

- "I can't sense them at all, Eos…" - she was still far but I spotted that Zoisite was about to attack her.

- "Serenity!" – I hurried up to her and called for my Solar Wand - "Beam Shield!"

- "And do you think that you can handle all four of us?" – Nephrite tried to bind me with his power but I just dragged Serenity out from battle – "Huh, avoiding… don't be so modest Eos, you can do better than that."

- "Solar Beam!" – ray of golden light hit Nephrite, but in the same time Kunzite rose his sword

- "In that case…" - I made few symbols in air to bring my sword from other realm – "Sword of Light."

And so we danced in air, in any other time it would be easy, but my power then…

- "Eos!!" – Serenity shouted to me and I looked back, Jadeite and Zoisite were attacking her…when piece of ice where to hurt her I jumped before to prevent it.

- "My sword missed it" – I whispered to myself, pain which went into me took over… I realized that I'm near to lose it. – "How dare you!"

- "Eos…" - Serenity looked at me and pointed at Sun which was burning violently. Pain rushed by me once more and blood went out to cover my legs.

- "Puu was right if I wanted to keep it I should have been stayed at Gates." – For the first time rage took place of my love and my eyes burned with fire. - " You better stop looking right now Serenity, from now on I shall burn them in my fire"


	44. Anger

**Don't joke, ****you are great reader. I was just little confused since I'm showing Eos present from time to time… how she is flying in space. Truth is that your comments are my motivation to keep up with work.**

* * *

**Chapter 44**

**Anger**

Just this once In my whole life I felt like kill someone. Sure… I did fought before, but with no intent to kill. Back then all I saw… tears and blood.

I saw only them, I can't remember when Diamond came and took serenity to find Endymion… I'm sure he knew that there was nothing in this World, nothing that he could do to stop me.

- "I think that coming here was not good for you… punishment for those who are breaking oaths are harsh here". – me eyes shined with red – "For those who attack one of eternal even bigger… For murders even I say death." – Rage broke out of control

I called for power of Creation, I took of my Star Seed and cover it in my blood to awake my true power… Flames attacked Generals and filled space between me and them… My dress was fire, my eyes were tearing with blood.

- "You have no right to stay at this world, no right to stay as you are…" - my Star Seed turned into gray one and with last shine it took Generals into sleep, they turned into four stones from which they were created.

- "Eos-sama!" – I felt strong arms around me – "Answer me Eos-sama!"

- "They are gone, Uranus… I just…" - in her strong arms I felt so safe and whole... feeling of being empty left in second

- "Sun, just now… light is unstable." – said Neptun – "I wonder what made her…"

- "She is bleeding…" - cried Saturn

- "I wonder… is there hope for us?" – my question stayed in silence


	45. As fragile as it is

**Chapter 45**

**As fragile as it is**

I don't remember how long we stayed there, I cannot tell how many died 'cos of my stupid decision... it hit me strong then, my simple wish to let her go down to Earth was reason of this war.

- "Eos-sama." – Uranus whisper was only thing that could reach me, but slowly false comfort was going away, not even her love can get rid of such pain. – "What shall we do, Queen told us to…"

- "I was stupid." – I wasn't crying, I was unable – "Unworthy to be Commander… that is why I put Serenity on the thron of Alliance, but even as Guardian… I failed."

- "You did not." – said Uranus with passion – "Little Kitten is still fine, that Prince too…. So we just win this battle and…"

- "How?" – I asked, somewhere far away Claudius fallen.- "Even if we win, our lost will stay… as it is now."

- "Eos-sama…" - Pluto tried to comfort me

- "Puu, I should have listened to your advice… I didn't so your not at fault at all. "– I put my finger on birthmark which was now gray. – "I wonder what would happen if I did like you told me to."

Pluto looked away, even I cannot tell what was she thinking, but I'm sure that she mumbled to herself

- "If you did… then we would not have future… as fragile as it is, hope still exist." – back then I saw image of this Crystal City in the future, I wonder if she was referring to that.


	46. Gift

Sorry for so long abssence, but I have hard time at University and at work.

* * *

**Chapter 46**

**Gift**

Probably if King and Queen Guard were there with us, we wouldn't have such problem. My fault again… I asked King to visit Celeste, to take my gift to her… My fault. How stupid of me to send them away when we were in danger, but from the other side if Beryl got It… I don't know anymore, what was right to do.

In my mind I tried to reach them, to call for help, but I knew… They won't make it in time.

- Uranus I can't contact them.

- You don't have power to do so. – Uranus buried her face in my hairs – Neither do we. – Uranus grip became stronger like she was never to let me go.

- Eos-sama! – Koan who was covered in blood kneeled in front of me – I saw Inners bodies… - she was crying – and Master Claudius as well.

- I know. – emptiness of my voice filled space, Koan looked at me sadly

- We will fight till the end… - Koan tried to smile – In the name of the White Moon and Golden Sun.

- There won't be survivor to remember that… - that were my last words to her, on that she just went back to battle, simply broken… with no will to win.


	47. When fairytale is to end

**Chapter 47**

**When fairytale is to end**

I felt it, Serenity pain. I was able to hear Queen scream... back than I knew, that Serenity and Endymion died. Beryl was the winner of this battle, hard to accept. I rushed to where Queen was, about time to see how she was calling for Crystal. Tears were still slipping from Small Lady eyes, somewhere near I heard Diamond who was crying for the first time, he did, but I couldn't.

- Serenity what are you doing? – deep inside my pain was growing, emptiness… that feeling of being alone.

- What must be done. Be ready to go.

- Serenity, I'm not going to. If we are to die, I won't run away.

- Don't act like that. You are forgetting something. – Queen was sad – If you will die, what would be left?

- I have no power to go anywhere, neither to fight… I will die along with all of you.

Despite of fact that Outers were mine, they strongly believed in Queen rights. Before I realized I was in circle that they made. Queen smiled softly at me

- I won't let it end that way. My Serenity is to young. We shall rewrite that story in some other time and place. Moon Healing Escalation! – Delicate light covered her and Moon and I felt that I'm dragged away from it by Uranus.


	48. Above

**Chapter 48**

**Above**

We were flying above this all, everyone else were taken by that light... just me and Outers.

In golden beams I saw Serenity who drifted away, probably far into the future… after her Endymion and others. Power of Crystal took them all.

- My sweet Serenity. – Queen lifted her Wand for the last time – I hope you will find happiness in the future… along with everyone else.

- My Queen – Luna tried to stop her tears – Your orders.

- That Wand is to be carried only by my child…

I was unable to watch any longer, next thing I saw was lifeless body of greatest Serenity and empty Moon.

I struggled in Uranus arms…

- Stay still Eos-sama…

- Uranus… - Just now I saw blood on her, not mine…

- Koi… - whispered Neptun – We are going along with them…

Outers were embraced by golden light too…


	49. Just like that

**Hi! you know I couldn't go this far without your help. Just one chapter left, wait for it**

* * *

**Chapter 49**

**Just like that...**

There was nothing left, Outers in golden light smiled softy at me like they were saying „We will meet again, koi.".

Saturn called for her weapon and said:

- I may not come so soon as rest, but I will join at some moment.

- Saturn… - her power formed circle and took me in

- Silence Scream… Space Calling! – That was the power which dragged me away from home.

- Don't cry over us. – said Uranus – We are eternal and with Queen power some day…

- Uranus! – My scream cut space – Don't leave me… don't, just like that!

I was unable to cry, no tears came to me, since I had no power left. Come to think of it without Saturn I would probably just stayed there. But I wonder where did she send me...


	50. Kimonku

**Chapter 50**

**Kimonku**

What is it? That place which is glowing like Moon? No, not like… but similar. This scent of Oil Flowers embraced Planet and three Stars around it. My path is leading there, so it is my Home for now…

- If I made it, is.

Pressure became hard to take atmosphere tried to stop me.

- I will burn in it… I won't make it with my current level of power.

Just when I was to give up hope beam of light shined from my chest and I heard Purity voice.

- That's not a problem, let me take you down. – Golden light of Holy Chalice protected me, while I was coming down I came to realization that was Kimonku… Planet ruled by Star Princesss.

I landed at took quick look at it, peace and beauty... Later I...

Eos of Sun fainted and rest on grass, from woods young man was going home

* * *

I must say thanks to all who read this far. that is how Introduction ends.

What will be next you will know once you read my next story. I will do my best to put it in quickly.

"Eternal. Pain and lost."


End file.
